


A Little Letter

by soleil77



Series: Dimimari Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimimari, Dimimari Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleil77/pseuds/soleil77
Summary: Dimimari Week 2020!day 2 SanctuaryDimitri and Marianne receive a letter from a young boy.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Series: Dimimari Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Little Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this is a more Marianne centric fanfic ^^

_Dear your royal majesties,_

_My name is Josse. I’m nine. People say we can write to you to fix things. I’m tired and bored. Mama can’t play with me anymore. She promised me we would go on lots of adventures after the war. But she got hurt in the war. She sleeps a lot. So, no adventures now. She doesn’t talk a lot like she used to. I want adventures. I want mama to talk more like she used to. How can I make mama better so we can go on adventures?_

_From Josse_

Marianne re-read the letter again, heart heavy. Over the months since her marriage to Dimitri, they had received piles and piles of letters from the citizens. Having decreed early on that they would both be open for people to send in letters on concerns. They picked a handful of letters each month, and the pair would go through them.

Anger. Happiness. Sadness.

All of it was inked on the sheaves of parchment sent to them. There was still so much to do.

The war against the Empire had left deep scars and wounds. And even before the war, there were many issues which needed to be addressed, the most significant being the Tragedy of Duscur. The continued trials, reparations, and the charges to be made. Ever so slowly, a shift in the system.

Tightening the cape around her shoulders, a chill crept between the areas of Marianne’s exposed skin. Fhirdiad was only on the cusp of autumn, yet the cold seemed to have already invited itself in.

Arms gently encircled her shoulders. The cold fled away instead, leaving room for Dimitri’s warmth in its place. His breath tickled the shell of her ear. 

“Did something catch your attention, my love?”

Marianne lifted the letter, and Dimitri’s eye flickered through the lines. With each line, his hold tightened, and he pressed his cheek against hers. His heart aching at the words too. 

“Even though the war is gone, so many scars remain. I question all the time whether there is a change when I read such experiences. Change is slow inside and out."

Indeed. Every ruling they made to the issues to focus on was a decision. Some were sure, others unknown. The choices were in both her and Dimitri’s hand. But there were several things she knew deep down.

“I question myself too in these times,” Marianne said, placing a hand on Dimitri’s arm. “However, we’ll keep going through together, Dimitri.”

To take responsibility. To make amends. To make a change.

* * *

The building stood, hidden and tucked, between the cobblestone streets like a forgotten book on a brim-full shelf. It blended in so well, one could never guess it was an infirmary of a sort.

Inside, Marianne curled her hands together in her lap. A woman with a dark blue dress gestured for Marianne to sit in the chair, the firelight’s cast shadows over the familiar face. One she had not seen for almost a year.

“Thank you, Lorica. I appreciate you for taking the time to have me here.”

“It’s good to see you here you again, your majesty,” Lorica said with a soft smile. They both settled at the table, a pot of tea already prepared on the table. Pouring a cup of tea, Lorica offered a cup to Marianne.

“I admit I’m still not used to the address. Please call me by name, it’s just us here. It has been a while…” How long had it been? The words were especially strange when spoken to her friends and peers.

During the campaign, Lorica and Marianne had worked together as healers, aiding the soldiers and civilians between the major battles. They became good friends as they made their rounds down the endless beds and unknown nights.

For Marianne, it helped ease her through the memories of the battles to be of use through healing rather than the violence inflicted in the battlefields. The bloody wounds and endless cries, death abound.

“Very well. I’m doing well enough,” Lorica nodded to the ceiling and wall, “This place keeps me on my toes, but in a much slower way compared to the past.” Many of the rooms had been closed as Marianne had passed them earlier. The patients still in sleep since the sun had just barely risen.

Lorica nodded then pursed her lips in thought, “If I may dare… I hope you’ll forgive me if it’s appropriate…”

“You may speak freely.”

A gentle shake of the head. “I know. It is good to see you, but I am curious why you have visited me in person.” Marianne smiled. Lorica had always astute and right to the point. “Surely you must be busy with duties as Queen?”

Marianne placed the teacup in her lap, fingers curling around it. 

“Yes. That is very true. There are still many things to do, even if it has been over two years since the war. I do apologies for not meeting you in person after so long.”

Lorica shook her head, “We still send regular correspondence to each other. Just the other day I sent a reply. I’m still surprised every time you send one back, but knowing you...” Letter-writing was the one way for Marianne to contact with her friends. Even in the capital, it was a rarity to see those who lived here. 

“How do you find it here?”

Lorica smiled sadly, “I enjoy the work here. I wouldn’t switch it for anything else. However, I won’t lie about how difficult it can be. The war has finished, but it is still busy as ever. I imagine it the same for you.”

The ones lost on the field forever. The bloodshed that marred all of them.

“Truthfully, I came here to see in person about your work. There’s a lot I would like to learn, Lorica. I would like to meet the people you’ve been working with. Would you permit me this opportunity?”

Lorica patted down Marianne’s hand, eyes bright. “Of course, you are welcome to.”

Marianne nodded, thankful. This was all but just a small step forward in one of the many issues.

* * *

Onwards, Marianne visited the hospitals and places of gathering where she sat and listened to the weaves of the people’s stories.

At times she ventured alone with the guards for company, and with Dimitri when the rarest of time could be spared.

The days were busy and bustling, full of hope.

But as much light as there can be, darkness can strike at any time. 

* * *

Beast.

The word echoed in her mind. The memory of last night’s dream came back to her. It crept with her throughout the day like a shadow from her. From her walks through the garden to when sat in on the council discussion.

Flames wavered in the fireplace. Marianne wrote away across the parchment. A dull ache made its way in her head. She sighed softly.

Outside, the clouds obscured the moon, and the sky was so dark; it was as if black ink had spilled out all over.

Beast. 

Her body sunk deeper in the chair. The thought became loud and heavy, ready to swallow her up. The fire dimmed, and the shadows grew longer and longer.

Marianne shook her head, thoughts fraying at the edges. The more she lingered on the word, the stronger the pull of this bleakness. When things became like this…

Getting up, she set down the letters and the quill on the wooden table and padded toward the bookcase.

The bookcase held an ornately carved chest. Inside, the chest carried bundles of letters her precious and dear friends inked which had been sent over many months of correspondence.

Marianne took one bundle and settled into an armchair. With each letter, the stories and words of her dear friends steadied her breathing and thoughts.

A soft knock on the door.

“Marianne?”

“Come in, Dimitri.” 

Dimitri entered, still in his day attire, followed by Godwin’s soft trotting. Godwin pawed his way toward her, coming up to rest his head on her lap. His fur warm and soft. Already, his presence was calming.

Patting his head, she traced around the scars underneath his nose. Despite the scars, everything was healing up nicely, and he was quite the playful type. Quite different from how they first met him.

With each stroke, she recalled the memory of how they found Godwin on the road by chance. Dirt streaked, bloody, and fleas mattered in his fur, adding to the dog’s infection. His deep growl and open mouth, ready to bite.

The words of the guard who had accompanied them, “A little beast”. Yet here he was months after nuzzling against her. Not at all a beast. 

A soft touch at her shoulder and Dimitri smiled, his face gentle and knowing. Without a single word, he unclasped his cloak and tucked it around her. A familiar gesture. He pressed a kissed against her forehead. Warm. 

He went to change behind the folding screen. Servants normally did it, except on late nights on which there were many. The clothes rustled, and the buttons clicked one by one. Dimitri reappeared, now in his nightwear. He rounded the armchair and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Dimitri tugged at her braids, loosening the curls with his fingers. His fingers threaded through the knots, the motions a lull. This continued for minutes, up and down. Finally, it stalled, Marianne leaned into the crook of Dimitri’s neck.

“Dimitri… I- it’s been difficult today. I-” The words tangled up, too difficult to speak.

A soft silence settled between the two of them, as Dimitri rubbed her back up and down. A familiar and soothing pattern. She breathed slowly, letting the beats of her heart untangle the words.

“I fear many things and I feel lost. Maybe it’s true that I’m not fit to be here.”

Dimitri tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Marianne, you are here. You are more than enough. Each day I’m blessed to have you here by my side. So, there is no need to hold on to your burdens alone, my love.”

Tears slide down her cheek, wet and slick. Dimitri squeezed his arms around her, and Godwin pawed at her lap.

The warm embrace beckoned her to sleep.

Marianne. 

* * *

The carriage rattled to a stop, many footsteps rounding outside. It had taken many days to organise the trip and many months to get to this point. Godwin’s tail thumped against the carriage floor, his head in Dimitri’s lap. The picture of contentment.

“Your majesties.” A quiet voice came through the door.

“It appears we have arrived.” Dimitri pressed his hand against the carriage door and directed a smile to Marianne.

“Yes,” said Marianne with her own smile as she stroked Godwin’s head, “it’s time.”

Nodding to each other, Dimitri was the first one to alight the carriage with Godwin in tow. Bright light filled the open door. Once on the ground, Dimitri turned and lifted his hand toward her.

Taking a nimble step, Marianne grasped the outstretched hand and met Dimitri’s bright blue eye. Together they crossed through the front gardens, the knights that had accompanied them spreading out around the ground. Already, the echoes of lively barks, neighs, and laugher filled the air.

A young mage led them through the building to meet with Lorica. They passed along the hallways. Paintings hung as adornments along the walls, ranging from intricate sceneries to those of a child’s imagination. 

Outside once more, Marianne made out the stables and a small greenhouse attached to the building. Under a pavilion, Lorica sat with a woman. Most likely one of the residents here. 

They headed toward the pavilion. Lorica smiled at their approach and stood up. The woman on the bench turned around, dropping the book in her hand to the pavement.

“My apologies.” Dimitri bent down, picking up the book and handing it back.

The woman blinked once. Twice. Then gave out a loud gasp. Swallowing, she stood up.

“It’s good to see you, your majesties, I-” Lorica said, a look of kindness over her face. Before Lorica could continue, a boyish voice interrupted Marianne’s friend.

“Miss Lorica! Mama, I’m done with brushing Marigold and Violet!” A boy scampered over. His hands smeared with dirt and horsehair stuck on his shirt, but a bright smile adorned his face. However, once in their presence, it morphed into a frown toward Dimitri and Marianne.

“I don’t know you. Who are you?”

“Josse!”

Marianne shook her head at the woman.

“Well, mama, I don’t know them. You always told me to be wary of strangers.”

Dimitri crouched to his knees, though he was still a head or two above the boy. “I’m- “ Dimitri paused, no doubt thinking whether he should tell his true identity. 

“What? You don’t have a name?” The boy cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms. “You’re a bit weird. I mean the eye patch is cool but other than that…”

“Josse! Please mind your manners.” The boy’s mother turned frantically between them and her son.

“But mama-”

Marianne stepped forward, “His name is… Didi.” Dimitri coughed at the nickname which had been given to him by Hapi. Although Marianne had never used the name herself, she had to admit it was rather nice. “And I’m Mari. It’s lovely to meet you.”

Josse continued to stare at them then asked, “So why are you talking to mama? Why are you wearing an eyepatch?”

Before he could besiege them with more questions, Godwin made his way from behind her dress. Josse's eyes widened, and his mouth opened.

“Hello there,” the boy said in a soft voice as he moved his hand forward.

Godwin lifted his head hesitantly toward Josse, but remained still by Marianne’s side.

Josse crouched down. “Um, I promise I’m not mean. I’m super nice. I even do my chores now too.”

Then Josse shook his head after a pause, “It’s okay. You can stay there. I might be a little scary. Wait here, I’ll get some treats.” The boy scampered off again toward the stables in a sprint.

The woman bowed to them, “Your majesties, my deepest apologies. My son, he’s a bit of an earful.” She turned toward Lorica with a frown, “How could you not tell me their majesties were visiting?”

“It was a surprise?” Lorica smiled again. 

“No need to apologise. I don’t mind his liveliness.” Dimitri shook his head, “He’s quite a bright boy.”

Suddenly, Josse ran halfway back, “Mama come help with the treats!”

The boy’s mother gave a pointed look.

“Please! I remembered it.” The voice came out meekly.

“Please excuse me for the moment.” The woman bowed toward them before heading toward her son.

Turning toward them with a smile, Lorica inclined her head, “It’s good to see the two of you. That was Lilian there. She comes here often with her son and we’ve been working with them for a while now.”

“She seems quite lovely and her son too,” Marianne said as she patted Godwin gently. His tail thumped up and down.

Despite Godwin’s initial hesitations toward the young boy, Godwin stared longingly at the field of grass and Josse. Marianne smiled.

With another pat, she bent down to face Godwin. He blinked at her before nuzzling her side as in understanding, then trotted off toward the small field.

“A lot of the visitors have been getting along with the animals and I dare say that the animals enjoy the company too.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Marianne thought to all those scarred animals during the war. Although human losses had been great, the same was for the animals. Injured physically and emotionally. Yet this place...

They watched quietly as Josse tugged at his mother with one hand whilst holding a large wooden bucket in the other. A cheeky smile on his face.

Marianne leaned into Dimitri, who kissed her temple, watching the scene unfold. It was a little bit of happiness. She hoped it would continue to thrive, to be a place of hope and safety for all who came. 

“Hey, Didi and Mari! I got the treats too!” Josse hollered at them, hand cupped around his mouth. The bucket on the ground and his other hand tugged free from his mother.

Then a squeal of delight as Godwin sniffed at Josse’s shoes and circled around the young boy curiously.

Dimitri and Marianne shared a knowing smile. Slipping her arm through Dimitri’s, together, they trudged toward the sounds of playful barking and the bright laughter. 

* * *

_Dear your royal majesties,_

_My name is Josse. Thank you for responding to me. I’ve been busy lately with the animals. I really like looking after the horses and playing with the animals at the Hall House! I even met this cool lady. All the animals really liked her. It was like she could talk to them. I also met this strange man with an eye patch. I guess he was nice enough. Anyway, I’ve made lots of friends and we go on adventures. Mama talks a lot more now and she can play with me too. She even smiles even though sometimes she gets sad. But that’s okay because we go on lots of adventures with our animal friends._

_From Josse_

_A little letter FIN_


End file.
